Once Upon a Time
by eReLRa
Summary: Masa depan ketika mencintai adalah sesuatu yang terlarang. Pria misterius dari Logos City. 'Pengantin bayaran' dari Hedos City. Well, what more can i say?/ Slash/ explicit sex scene/ You has been Warned! Part 2 sudah di-publish sodara-sodara.. dan isinya masih sesuatu- -" *Mohon jangan bunuh saya*
1. Chapter 1

Erel Ra _present_

My first rate M Drarry fanfiction..

"_**Once Upon a Time"**_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling

Well, let's begin...

* * *

Biar kita mulai cerita ini dengan kata-kata,"Pada suatu masa..."

Entah masa yang mana, tidak akan kalian perlu tahu kapan tepatnya. Lalu biarkan narasi ini menambahkan "ada suatu tempat". Jadi jangan berharap sampai cerita ini berakhir, akan ada yang memberitahu dimana tepatnya letak tempat ini.

Tapi biar kuberitahu satu nama, _Logos City._

Dengarkan deskripsi singkat tempat ini.

Ia ibukota indah dari sebuah negara adidaya yang begitu banyak taman dengan percampuran keeksotikan dunia timur dengan eleganitas dunia barat. Gedung-gedung pemerintahan yang menjulang bagai istana. Dan sebuah balai kota yang di bangun di atas 3 tiang. Meniru konsepsi taman gantung _babylon_ di masa lalu. Warna putih adalah warna yang mendominasi. Melambangkan kesucian para penghuni ibukota ini.

Mereka adalah para cendikiawan, orang-orang suci yang tak pernah beranjak tua. Penuh kecerdasan dan kebijaksanaan. Kota dengan angka kriminalitas yang mencapai titik nol. Tempat tekhnologi termodern ada. Peradaban yang diimpi-impikan manusia, sejak milyaran tahun lalu.

Adalah _The Legend Dragon_, gelar dari pemimpin terkemuka mereka. Seorang pria blondie yang bertahan dengan pembawaan 30 tahunan, di usianya yang akan dirayakan dalam hari raya besar tahun ini untuk ke-121 kalinya. Jangan salah paham. Hitungan ulangtahunnya dimulai di usia 30 tahun, artinya ditambah dengan 121 tahun, usianya kini adalah 151.

_Logos City_, awalnya hanya sekolah dengan taman yang cukup luas, cukup asri. Dengan laboratorium-laboratorium standart pada zaman dahulu. Millenium ke 21 sudah terlewat 21 tahun, saat sang pemimpin terkemuka menemukan obat dari segala racun. Campuran berharga dari berbagai rempah dan mineral unik dari batu bulan yang NASA datangkan khusus sesuai permintaan sang Pemimpin. Obat inilah alasan mengapa ia bisa mencapai usia sejauh ini, dengan kebugaran yang tetap terjaga.

Mulailah pemerintah saat itu berusaha menjilat _The Legend Dragon_, ia menerima berhektar- hektar tanah hingga seluas _Logos City_ saat ini. Namun Pria itu menolak rencana komersialitas obat ini yang hanya menguntungkan pemeritahan negri ini. Tidak mendapatkan dengan cara baik-baik, Pemerintah mulai bertindak keras. Semakin keras sang Pemimpin berbicara soal penolakan, semakin keras pemerintah memakai berbagai upaya yang tak terbayangkan jahanamnya.

Hingga pada satu waktu istri dari sang Pemimpin Terkemuka, diculik. Rasa cinta pria itu membuatnya menyerah. Namun wanita itu bunuh diri. Menolak menyerahnya sang suami pada para pemimpin lalim itu. Perjanjian batal. Dan ketololan pemerintah yang terakhir adalah tak memperhitungkan dukungan rakyat.

Negara itu habis dibabat revolusi, dengan sang Pemimpin Terkemuka yang sebelumnya bukan Pemimpin, sebagai tokoh yang diagung-agungkan para jenderal pemimpin revolusi. Maka berubahlah wajah negara itu, dengan dasar-dasar falsafah baru. Dan _Logos City_ sebagai ibukota yang merepresentasikan peradaban dari potensi kecerdasan manusia.

Dan kita sampai ke bagian paling menarik mengenai _ Logos City. _ _The Trinity of Law._ Sang Cendikiawan menafsirkan cara kematian istrinya dalam sebuah pesan sederhana. Bahwa cinta itu melemahkan. Tafsir singkat itu menimbulkan penyesalan berkepanjangan. Ia menyesali kekurangbijaksanaannya, dan berharap tidak akan ada manusia lain yang mengalami penyesalan yang sama.

Maka dirumuskanlah 3 hukum, _The Trinity of Law _milik _Logos city_ :

Kota ini dihalalkan hanya bagi para pecinta kebijaksanaan dan para pengabdi ilmu pengetahuan.

Kota ini diharamkan dari segala bentuk nafsu kebinatangan serta bentuk-bentuk pengelolaan ilmu yang fana.

Kota ini mengizinkan hak-hak manusiawi apapun, kecuali pernikahan. Atas dasar apapun terlebih cinta.

Kita akan berhenti bicara soal _Logos City. _Di ujung utara _Logos City,_ jika kau telah melewati 3 dinding besar pemeriksaan kelayakan bagi mereka yang ingin masuk atau keluar dari _Logos City,_ ada sebuah kota kecil kumuh. Sisa-sisa antek-antek pemerintahan sebelumnya yang terkubur. Dan mereka yang membentuk perlawanan untuk meruntuhkan 3 hukum yang penuh diskriminasi strata, yang penuh pengekangan terhadap kebebasan. Kami memberinya nama _Hedon City._

Ini adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana ketiga hukum sama sekali tidak ditegakan. Kota dengan tingkat kriminalitas yang selalu berada di rangking teratas. Lingkungan bobrok yang penuh polusi, jalanan yang dipenuhi para pencuri dan pengemis. Dan tempat dilegalkannya 'cinta', berbentuk prostitusi-dalam bentuk yang sangat eksterm malah-. Akan kami simpan cerita itu nanti.

Namun kontradiksi kedua kota ini dihubungkan oleh satu isu. Rahasia umum, jika bahkan para cedikiawan bijaksana itu sering berkunjung kemari. Untuk 'mengontrak pengantin', tidak ada usia atau gender yang membatasi pilihan. Tidak perlu ada prikemanusiaan. Selama harga dengan para penjual pengantin ini cocok dan dibayar dimuka. Para cedikiawan itu dipersilahkan menjadi binatang untuk beberapa malam.

_Merasakan cinta yang katanya melemahkan._

* * *

Harry POV

"Aaaaaah..."aku tak bisa menahan jeritan. Sedikit ku ubah posisiku, kakiku makin membuka lebar. Seakan menunggu sesuatu lain yang kuharap segera memasukiku._Daging itu.. _

Pikiranku mengelabu, pandanganku mengabur tiap kali menolak kuasa tubuhku yang diambil alih nafsu. Pria blondie itu tersenyum tipis, mengoleskan lagi sedikit wewangian memabukan itu pada hidungku.

Sebulir air mata menggenang. Kenyataan bahwa senyum pria itulah alasan kenapa aku benar-benar berhasil ia rangsang. Membuatku ketakutan.

"Shuuu.. Jangan menangis.. aku akan menyentuhmu perlahan", aku melenguh tertahan. Ia benar-benar meraba begitu pelan. Kejantananku tersengat.

Ia tersenyum dalam seringaian,dibalik topeng _phantom of the opera_ yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.,"hmm.. begitu saja emeraldmu bisa langsung berbinar? Bagaimana kalau kau sentuh aku sedikit..?"ia arahkan lenganku pada setumpuk daging. Bukti kelelakian yang menyembul angkuh dibalik kain celananya.

"Aku suka gelambir kecil ini.."Jemari jenjangnya ia mainkan di dalam anusku. Sementara ibu jarinya menyentuh buah pelirku. Dua bulir daging ku kurasakan mengeras.

Ia menjilat bagian bibir bawahnya. Bibir merah muda yang sering mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar untukku, terutama setiap kali ia baru saja menawar 'hargaku'. Setelah itu kulihat dua belahan bibir itu menyampir senyum.

Ekspresi teranyarnya, pengetahuan baru yang hanya bisa ku observasi lewat raga kami yang bersetubuh.

"cairan pertamamu.."ia berbisik. Menginformasikan pre-cumku yang sudah mulai membanjir. Di tubuhku hanya tinggal bersisa selembar kain. Tergantung di perutku. Sebelumnya ia memintaku hanya memakai selembar kain itu untuk menutupi alat vitalku. Ah.. dan juga lubang kecil di bawah sana yang kadar keketatannya selalu ia puji.

"ck.. ikatanku terlalu kuat.."sekarang ia sedang membiarkanku mengambil nafas. Ia senang memanipulasi 'lawan main'nya. Menaik turunkan ritme sesuka hatinya. 'Cincin pernikahan' darinya mengekang kejantananku.

"Kurasa hari ini kau sudah terlalu banyak keluar.."ia melepaskannya sebentar, lalu mengatur ulang diameternya. Memperketat ukurannya.

"Arggh..."kutahan jeritanku. Rasanya nyeri saat cincin bertahtakan batu emerald hijau itu menekan batangku dan kemudian ia lesakan ke pangkal penisku.

Perlahan-lahan lidahnya menjilati ujung-ujung jariku. Dan mencium lebih lama di bekas tali yang ia gunakan untuk mengikatku. Berbekas. Pada detik itu, aku mempertanyakan wajah sedih yang ia tampakan.

"Lanjutkan.."bisikku, setengah tak berdaya. Kuhayati jari-jarinya yang perlahan mengelus bagian luar anusku. Matanya nampak meneduh. Seperti menatap sesuatu yang berharga miliknya, utuh.

"kau mau membantuku membuka baju?"ia berkata begitu sambil kembali meraih tambang untuk mengikat lenganku. Ini salah satu sesi favoritnya setiap kami berhubungan intim. Aku yang berupaya menelanjanginya menggunakan mulut.

Dia memang tidak adil. Ia selalu membuatku telanjang terlebih dahulu. Sementara pakaiannya masih tetap utuh. Bahkan jika memang sedang terburu-buru, ia tidak merasa perlu untuk membuka seluruh celananya. Senjatanya akan menusukku begitu saja. Ia akan menyuruhku menungging, sementara aku menjilati daging kejantanannya yang mengacung perkasa. Jika aku nampak ragu-ragu, ia akan menarik 'buntutku'-vibrator ukuran _large_ yang dihiasi gantungan buntut asli anjing siberian yang diawetkan-. Aku akan melenguh, lalu ia akan memasukannya lagi dalam sekali sentak.

Aku mengartikan kode itu dengan mematuhi permintaannya untuk menelan lebih jauh 'daging perkasanya' lebih dalam ke tenggorokanku. Dan lebih liar lagi melumatnya. Tapi hari ini ia memainkan permainan yang sangat santai. Ia banyak bicara dan banyak memanjakan. Sesuatu yang biasanya mustahil kurasakan jika bersama 'suami' lain. Aku bukan pilihan primadona disini. Dengan badan kurus yang tak begitu terawat, tidak begitu banyak yang tertarik denganku meskipun wajahku dikatakan cukup menjual.

Tiba-tiba saja anusku terasa penuh. Sesuatu yang besar dan licin, tapi tidak hangat. Vibrator?

"Kau melamun.. Aku tidak suka 'pengantin'ku memikirkan hal lain ketika aku menyetubuhinya.."ia menjilat cuping telingaku, menggigitnya sedikit keras. Aku kehabisan daya menahan masa tubuh. Detik itu kurasa seakan langit-langit putih berukir cerita-cerita kuno mahabrata di atasku akan rubuh.

Aku sudah terbiasa disiksa di luar nalar. Tapi sentuhan kecil dari seseorang yang membuat hatimu bergetar? Bagaimana kau bisa melawan?

"Tuan.. Ah..",kuperhatikan ia beranjak. Bukankah kami belum selesai..?

Punggungnya yang bisa kutatap kini. Matanya nampak bergulir mencari-cari. Komunikasi abad ini mengandalkan telephati. Mengembangkan teori a-tom dari filsuf yunani kuno _Democritus._ Salah seorang sarjana cedekiawan dari _Logos City_ bersama tim penelitiannya yang menemukan gelombang yang dapat dikaitkan sesuai kebutuhan lewat medan magnetik otak.

Aku tidak mengerti soal itu.

Bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu metode macam apa itu? Tapi Tuanku malam ini, adalah laki-laki yang tak hanya memenuhi anusku dengan cairannya. Ia menysisipkan sedikit-sedikit pengetahuan pada kepalaku yang kosong dan bodoh. Ia bercerita soal tuhan-tuhan agama-agama kuno yang sudah punah satu abad lalu. Ia bercerita bahwa pada waktu yang begitu jauh dulu, ada banyak orang-orang bijaksana, para sophis di Yunani. Daratan yang sudah tenggelam sekitar setengah abad ini. Bercerita bahwa dulu manusia tinggal berpencar di daratan-daratan besar yang disebut benua, semuanya berjumlah 5. Dan sekarang hanya bersisa tiga.

Aku tidak bisa mengingat sisanya. Dan diakhir perbincangan, Tuanku akan memberiku pertanyaan, "siapa aku?". Siapa diriku? Aku menjawab nama lengkapku, dan Tuan kubuat terbahak hingga hampir terjungkang.

Aku belum pernah menemui seorang cendikiawan _Logos City _yang bisa berekspresi sekaya itu. Kaum cendikiawan biasanya adalah mahluk – mahluk _stoic._

"Ya?"sepertinya Tuanku sudah menemukan gelombangnya. Ia berbalik menatapku yang tengah menahan sensasi menyengat dari benda elektrik yang bergetar di dalam _hole_-ku. Aku mengkerut, dahi Tuanku berkerut. Ia bertanya dengan gerak bibir,"sakit?" begitu ujarnya. Aku buru-buru menggeleng.

Ia menyeringai, sambil mencari-cari dua jarinya memasuki anusku perlahan. Menekan satu dua kali dan getaran _vibrator _itu bertambah hebat di dalam sana.

"Aaaah... akh...Tuaaanh.."kupanggil ia pelan dnegan suara bergetar. Aku butuh daging itu bukan benda tiruan. Ia masih dengan seringai yang sama. Gerak bibirnya mengulang tanya yang serupa,"sakit?"

Kali ini aku mengangguk. Tuanku sambil berdiskusi dengan lawan bicaranya di ujung sana, tangannya meraih _handle_ laci. Aku tak tahu nama alat itu, tapi tuanku pernah menggunakannya padaku beberapa kali. Itu seperti tiruan vagina atau mungkin anus pria. Dengan kulit yang terasa nyata, dan yang paling mutakhir menambahkan gerak pijat pada benda yang memasukinya. Dan kali ini, itu adalah kejantananku.

"Ahhhh~" makin tak karuan aku dibuatnya. Dengan dua impuls kuat dan jalan keluar yang disendat. Aku makin tidak berdaya.

_Seorang pengantin Kontrak harus bersedia menerima perlakuan apapun yang diberikan oleh tuannya._

"Tentu, kita sudah membicarakan masalah ketersediaan air pada musim panas tahun ini. Namun masih ada beberapa evaluasi resmi yang belum didiskusikan lagi."kupaksakan sisa tenagaku. Menyeret massa tubuhku ke pinggir ranjang. Aku turun perlahan, berjongkok di depan selangkangannya yang tak ia rencanakan duduk membuka.

Ketakutan itu, pikiran bahwa mungkin saja Tuanku harus segera pergi dari sini jauh lebih melemahkanku. Aku ingin merasakan daging kejantanan itu melesak dalam di tubuhku. Saat-saat itu adalah dimana kubiarkan pikiran egois menguasaiku. Bahwa aku memiliki Tuanku, raga kami bersatu. Dalam batasan yang tak sekedar kebutuhan tubuh. Aku berharap sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut jiwa terhubung.

Walau aku tak berharap ia jatuh cinta padaku.

Karna cinta, setulus apapun, bagi para cendikiawan itu sama menghancurkannya dengan sembilu.

"Baik.. Akan kita bicarakan nanti.."aku tahu ia memutus pembicaraan, saat aku hampir selesai menurunkan resleting celana putihnya. Ia mendiamkanku, tersenyum dingin pada kegiatan yang sedag kulakukan. Tonjolan itu menyembul angkuh dibalik cawat yang ia gunakan sebagai celana dalam. Aku menggigit cawat itu, menyengajakan agar gigiku bersinggungan dengan ujung penisnya. Mata kiri Tuanku sedikit memejam menahan ringisan nikmat.

"Kau semakin terlatih,hmm..? kemari biar kulihat lidahmu.."dengan satu tangan ia mencengkram leherku. Ia mendekatkan wajahku ke detik penuh ia memandangiku dengan kilau abunya yang yang tertutupi topeng jsutru menambah kesan menggoda yang ia tampilkan.

Dengan sebanyak mungkin kenekatan yang kumiliki, kucondongkan wajahku. Mendekatkan bibir kami. "kau ingin menciumku?"

Aku bodoh. Buru-buru aku menggeleng sebelum membuat Tuanku marah. Para cedikiawan tidak pernah mencium 'pengantin' mereka. Tidak dengan siapapun. Karena ciumana adalah ekspresi cinta yang sangat jelas. Menunjukan kebutuhan dan saling menginginkan. Karena itu mereka tak pernah berciuman.

"Hmm.. Jangan karna aku memanjakanmu kau berfikir bisa memanfaatkan itu.."Aku bisa merasakan kuku panjangnya hampir menggores wajahku yang dicengkramnya begitu keras.

"Keluarkan lidahmu seperti anjing!"ia memerintah. Aku melakukannya. Ia berdiri, dengan isyarat ia menyuruhku menungging. Sesaat tadi kupikir ia akan mengajakku melakukan _doggystyle_ favoritnya.

"Kau ingin melakukannya dengan cepat bukan? Menggonggonglah jika ya.."aku menggongong. Ia tersenyum puas. Beranjak ke bagian belakangku. Ia mencabut 'buntutku' dalam sekali tarikan. Aku menjerit untuk mengekspresikan kesakitan. Seseuatu robek fikirku. Aku bisa merasakan darah yang merembes, dan turun perlahan meluncur di paha bagian dalamku. Nyeri itu menekanku untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi, 'pengantin kontrak' sepertiku adalah mahluk hina yang bahkan untuk menampilkan kesakitan adalah sebuah larangan.

"Aaaagh... Tuan?"ia mengangkat kaki kananku.

"Kau bisa bertahan?", bisiknya setelah selesai mengikat kakiku di tiang mengangguk.

Aku mendengar desah nafasnya yang semakin berat terangsang,"Aku menyukai pemandangan lubangmu yang penuh darah.." Kalimat pujiannya. Sekasar apapun itu, selalu berhasil membuat rongga dadaku menghangat.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau terkena infeksi, bukan?"Ia melepas ikatan cawat yang menggantung di perutku. Menggunakannya untuk mengelap darah yang mengucur keluar dan juga bagian dalam, pada bagian ini sentuhan jemarinya berhasil membuatku mendesah.

"Apa kau suka puisi?"ia mengangkat kaki kiriku. Sekarang aku benar-benar hanya bertumpu pada kekuatan ke dua tanganku. Perlahan kurasakan tangannya meraba menuju selangkanganku. Jari telunjuknya ikut masuk ke dalam alat yang tengah memanjakan kejantananku. Aku hampir klimaks kering saat dalam sekejapan ia menarik keluar alat itu dan menjauhkan jemarinya dari daging itu.

"Hah..hah..hah... puissss..haaah... Akh..."aku bisa merasakan seringaiannya ketika kejantanannya melesak begitu saja. Tubuhku melengkung menahan kenikmatan dan kesakitan di saat bersamaan.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki wajah yang puitis?"ujarnya tenang sambil menahan pinggulku. Membantu gerakan _in-out_-nya yang terkesan terburu-buru.

"Ah.. eungh...ah.. ah..ah... Tuan..."nada memohon itu. Aku membencinya saat keluar untuk orang lain. Untuk pengontrak ku yang lain. Tapi untuk pria ini..?

"Apa kau mau mendengar satu? Ini dari sandiwara _machbet_ milik _Shakespeare_ di sekitar tahun 1600.."aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ia menghafal puisi, nama-nama unsur kimia atau galaksi-galakasi di luar BimaSakti bersamaan dengan gerakan kejantanannya yang begitu terarah di dalam sana.

"Sentuuuhhh...haaaa... Aaakhk.. khuuumohooon"penisku berkedut, berdenyut kesepian tanpa sentuhan. Aku butuh jemari jenjang miliknya meraba bagian itu.

"Eungh.. jika kau mau mendengarku.. Aku akan melepas cincin mu?"barusan saja saat ia melenguh nikmat. Sejujurnya aku sudha cukup bahagia walaupun tak bisa klimaks. Jemari kakiku menjepit sprei. Berusaha menahan tubuhku yang makin limbung.

"Macbeth pernah berkata: Hidup ini hanyalah bayangan yang berjalan, seorang aktor yang gagal melagak dan merepet di atas panggung. Dan kemudian tidak tersengar lagi; hidup adalah kisah yang dituturkan olehs eorang bodoh, penuh bising dan kemarahan.."setitik air mataku terjatuh menahan sensasi. Lalu gerakannya terhenti kurang dari sedetik saat kurasakan daging kelelakiannya berkedut hebat. Ia membuka secepat mungkin 'cincin pernikahan'ku. Dan kami mencapainya dalam detik yang nyaris sama.

Ia mengelus kejantananku pelan,"Aku sama pesimistisnya seperti yang _Macbeth_ katakan.."

Aku tidak mengerti kalimat itu. Nada angkuh miliknya yang tiba-tiba gugur. Saat ia melepaskan semua ikatanku. Aku, dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku bertekad untuk menatap sang kemilau abu.

"Bibirku tidak beracun.." aku berucap lemah. "sekali saja, satu ciuman saja.."aku memohon dengan mata berair, sisa kesakitan dan kenikmatan tadi.

Ia tersenyum lemah,"kau mau mendengar yang Hamlet katakan?" ia bertanya sembari tangannya membuka ikatan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Ada luka bakar yang menghanguskan sebagian besar wajahnya.

Ia sudah memperlihatkan kulit gosong dan bernanah kemerahan itu padaku sejak pertama kali kami menghabiskan malam bersama. Sebelum ia memulai apapun. Aku ingat ia melepas topengnya terlebih dahulu. Ia bilang.

"Para gadis yang ku'nikahi' biasanya menjerit dan pingsan. Para lelaki genit yang sok menggoda akan terdiam lama lama sekuat tenaga berlari menuju pintu keluar. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"wajahnya menantang. Tapi sinar abu di matanya menyilet kesakitan.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa sampai lima menit. Tidak bergerak, dan sejujurnya menahan nafas.

"Aku ingin menciumnya.."itu yang kukatakan." Dan aku mencium luka bakar mengerikan itu perlahan-lahan. Dari dahi hingga pipi kanan di samping bibir. Setelah itu ia memakai topengnya lagi. Dan kami bersetubuh dengan sangat elegan malam itu. Pikiran egoisku berkembang liar saat itu. Bahwa malam itu, aku disentuh, karna ia mencintaiku.

Kini kami duduk di pinggir ranjang, ia menyelimutiku dengan mantelnya. Ia sudah memasangkan kembali 'buntutku', karna menurut peraturan aku harus tetap menggunakannya setelah kami selesai bersetubuh, dengan frekuensi getaran minimum. Membantuku mengelap selangkangan dan holeku.

"Apa yang dikatkan Hamlet..?"aku lelah untuk sekedar mendesah. Atau bertanya nama darimana itu Hamlet? Aneh sekali terdengarnya?

Ia membuang nafas. Lalu bangkit dan merapikan tampilannya. Ia bersiap untuk bergegas menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Ada atau tiada—itulah soalnya. Suatu hari kita berjalan-jalan di atas bumi—lalu pada hari berikutnya kita mati dan hilang."

"Apa kau merasa mirip Hamlet, Tuan?"aku menutup mata untuk menghayati getaran benda elektrik itu di dalam anusku yang terasa seperti terbakar.

"Aku juga seorang pangeran, apa kau percaya?" aku mengangguk cepat. Kecerdasannya dan ketenangannya dapat menjadi masuk akal jika ia memang bangsawan.

"Apa kau ingin berkunjung ke _logos city_ suatu hari nanti? Dan meninggalkan kota suram ini?"aku berhenti tersenyum. Pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkan kepada orang bodoh.

"apa anda sedang berusaha menjebakku, Tuan?"jika aku berkata 'ya' bukankah terdengar sangat tidak tahu diri? Jika aku berkata 'tidak' aku benci ketiadaan harapan itu.

"Katakan... Apa kau percaya Tuhan?"agama-agama telah tiada. Manusia menyembah sesuai dengan keyakinan yang hatinya ingin percaya. Mereka tak ingin lagi repot-repot membuat komunitas.

"Tuhan adalah harapan untukku. Ketika aku berharap hari itu tidak bertemu dengan 'suami' yang memukuliku. Atau 'istri' yang memintaku memukulinya agar ia mendapat kenikmatan. Aku percaya Tuhan. Lalu saat kenyataan menamparku dengan kebalikan dari yang kuminta. Aku akan berusaha tersenyum dan menerimanya. Berkata dengan rendah diri bahwa mungkin aku layak menanggungnya. Kerendahan inilah keimananku."

Ia mendekatiku, merunduk. Bibirnya hampir mengecup keningku. Tapi ia tak melakukan apapun di sana selama hampir 2 menit. Akhirnya bibirnya turun ke cuping telingaku. Mengigitnya kecil.

"Tuhan tetap Tuhan meskipun semua negeri dihancurkan. Tuhan tetap Tuhan meskipun semua manusia telah mati..."jeda beberapa detik. Jantungku dibuatnya berdegup tenang dan hangat.

"_Petter Dass.._ seorang penyair Norwegia.. negara yang dibumihanguskan oleh militer negeri ini 138 tahun yang lalu"

Aku tidak menjawab apapun. Langkahnya mantap menjauh. Aku merogoh sesuatu dari saku mantelnya. Beberapa lembar uang dan kertas kecil yang memuat sebuah alamat yang terletak di _Logos City._ Dan dibaliknya ada sebuah nama..."Draco.."

* * *

A/N: Ini memang hasil dari tingkat stres saya sebagai mahsiswa baru yang masih setia terkena bully. Jadi rada kacau, ngomong kesana-sini. Saya gak yakin bakal lanjut. Kalau ada yang mau ini dilanjut ya bakal saya lanjut... Mungkin itu juga..

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai ujung sini... Kalau bisa sih Review ok? Gak susah kan itu?


	2. Chapter 2

"Once Upon a Time"

A/N: Maaf atas keterlambatan publish ff ini.. Sebenernya ini udah jadi sehari setelah saya nge-post yang pertama. Tapi berhubung banyak tugas dan kuis beberapa minggu ini, ff jadi terbengkalai..

Well, kayaknya enaknya kita balesin review dulu ah..XD

pf polie : Cieeee... yang penasaran..hahai.. Ini udah dilanjut nih.. Mudah-mudahan suka..:3

paradisaea Rubra :Sayangnya waktu kamu komen saya udah terlanjur bikin yang part 2.. Maaf ya kalau kamu kurang suka..:(

Next Chap saya haluskan deh bahasanya..:)

Dan saya masih kurang ngerti kenapa kata-kata kaya cendikiawan harus dibold? Kalau bersedia nanti dikomen tolong sertakan alasannya ya.. Biar jadi bahan pertimbangan buat saya..:)

Makasih buat dukungannya ya.. Saya harap kamu masih mau tahan sedikit lagi deh soal bahasa saya di part ini..-_-b

Drarry Shipper : emang rada ekstrem sih ff ini..-_-" yah syukur deh pada suka.. berdoa aja saya masih diakui sama fandom ini..*lirik bagian NC*

Ini udah dilanjut.. dan saya berharap kamu masih mau review..:)

Iqyuzuchan: Siap! Ini udah dilanjut kok...mudah-mudahan di part ini udah punya inspirasi buat komen yang lebih panjang dan fantastik..^_^b

Thanks buat pujian soal konfliknya yang sebenernya baru awal sih..hehe.. So mau kan tetep ngasih review biar konfliknya makin berkembang..hehe*nyengir ala mommy*

Ao-Mido : Makasih buat pujiannya.. Soal kontrak pengantin mungkin akan lebih jelas di-part 3.. jadi untuk sekarang nikmati dulu informasi yang tersaji di part 2 ok? Reviewnya jangan lupa ya?*cerewet*

Ichie Kurosaki : Ancur beneran gak ya?*masangwajahtroll*

Well, di part ini bakal dibuka sedikit soal masa lalu Harry.. tapi ini belum tuntas.. Ada satu takdir yang lagi saya susun antara Draco dan Harry.. Jadi sabar ya.. Dan tetep review..hhe*modus*

astia aoi: Ini dilanjut kok kak...XD habis gregetan sendiri.. udah lama pingin bikin ff yang rada saddist gimana gtu dan dengan NC yang lumayanlah nyiksa Harry..*evilsmirk* #dicruciomommy

Iya nih kak.. mentang-mentang MABA masih ditindas aja..-_-" *curcol*

CCloveRuki :Haha.. ga kok.. ini dilanjut.. soal wajah Draki sabar ya.. ntar dipart-part selanjutnya bakal diungkap kok.. So, tetep setia ya sama ff ini.. please..*puppy eyes*

Kayaknya A/N-nya udah kepanjangan... Well, let's begin..:)

.

.

.

.

PART 2

Mobil-mobil yang melaju teararah menuju '_Acropolis Atusa'_- dinding besar yang menjadi benteng terakhir _Logos City_- terhenti untuk beberapa saat. Dua buah mobil listrik anti-gravitasi terbaru melaju kencang setelah mobil-mobil lain diminta memberi jalan. Para pengendara dengan berbagai ke pentingan di sana tak begitu tahu menahu soal siapa yang ada di dalam kedua mobil itu. Kebanyakan mereka membuka kaca mobil sekedar agar terlihat ingin tahu. Dan sedikit yang benar-benar melongok untuk mencari tahu.

Dinding besar itu terbuat dari 3 lapisan ketahanan; baja, besi, kemudian alumunium. Di dalam '_Acropolis Atusa'_' kebanyakan ditinggali oleh para pelayan di _Logos City._ Mereka yang bukan para pencedikiawan dan hadir disana hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup para cendikiawan. Ini adalah tempat perhentian terakhir sebelum pemurnian bagi para pelajar yang bermimpi menjadi cendikiawan _Logos City._ Dan berhak merasakan ramuan 'hidup abadi' yang melegenda, tak Cuma diseluruh penjuru negri tapi juga di setiap sudut permukaan bumi.

Dinding ini penuh dengan manusia-manusia optimis yang berangan – angan mencicipi manisnya nektar dari pengetahuan abad-abad keemasan serta legitnya madu kebijaksanaan. _Logos City_ bukan sepotong surga yang jatuh ke bumi. Tapi _Logos City_ adalah mahakarya terindah yang bisa manusia cipta oleh tangannya sendiri.

Ya, tangannya sendiri.

"Bukankah menggelikan menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini?" nama pria di depan kemudi adalah Blaise Zabini. Ia bukan cendikiawan, ia hanya seorang pelayan dari sosok tersembunyi yang sesungguhnya memerintah negri ini.

Untuk posisinya kini, pria itu tak memperdulikan lagi kesakitan dari rasa putus asanya setelah berulang kali gagal pada ujian tahap akhir. Untuk menjadi cendikiawan. Kesempurnaan sikap adalah kemutlakan. Ia menangis di depan dinding hari itu. Dan sama seperti hari ini, dua buah mobil menghentikan laju semua kendaraan. Dan salah satu pintu mobil berhenti, menawarinya pekerjaan.

"_Apa kau mau membantu menyembunyikan luka dari wajah sempurna negri ini?"_

"Blaise?"suara dingin itu menyibak lamunannya.

"Bukankah kami harus memastikan Anda sampai tepat waktu untuk 'Rapat Akbar' hari ini?"pria yang sudah Blaise balas obrolannya tersebut justru terdiam. Lama berselang saat mereka akhirnya melewati terowongan panjang yang menjadi gerbang untuk masuk ke _Logos City._ Tembok Atusa memiliki diameter hampir sebesar New York pada zaman dahulu, dengan ketebalan yang untuk menembusnya harus melewati terowongan kedua terpanjang di negri ini.

Mobil itu bergerak naik, melayang hingga mencapai 10 kilometer dari permukaan tanah. Mereka menuju Balai Kota yang tergantung 11 kilometer di atas permukaan tanah. Tiang pancang besar sudah dapat Blaise lihat dari kejauhan. Tidak sebegitu jauh, maka ketika mendengar suara menguap dari kursi belakang Blaise merasa harus mengingatkan.

"Tuan.. Anda butuh 'suplemen'? Anda harus terlihat bugar, rapat akan dimulai 20 menit lagi.."gumaman singkat menyetujui tawaran Blaise.

Pria di belakang kemudi tak lagi merasa perlu untuk merecoki waktu istirahat Tuannya. Pria di kursi belakang meraba bibirnya perlahan. Bentuk halusnya bertekstur lembut, kecuali di ujung kanan. Bibir itu ikut sedikit terkena luka bakar. Tapi bukan itu alasan kenapa ia menyentuhnya.

_Aku hampir menciumnya?_

Sesuatu yang tabu hampir ia langgar kemarin. Ketika kemarin adalah sebuah penyediaan waktu agar ia bisa mensiasati egonya sendiri. Ia terjebak, meliuk-liuk di ujung gerak. Pada kenyataannya ia tak mampu mengelak. Rahangnya mengeras. Marah pada kemampuan dirinya untuk mengendalikan ketamakan dari aktualisasi diri.

Ia memejam sekejapan. Begitu membuka kelopaknya disambut rangkain taman bunga. Dari 5 benua. Anggrek bulan menjadi primadona di tengah taman. Sedikit bergeser ke utara kau bisa mencium wangi mawar begitu pekat, namun lembut di saat bersamaan. Serangga-serangga berterbangan bebas. Di sudut kiri taman sengaja di buat seakan gelap. Kau bisa memperhatikan atraksi kunang-kunang yang tertipu soal gelap buatan tangan manusia.

Emerald itu terlintas lagi di kepalanya.

Ia bisa menciptakan berbagai rupa keindahan. Membangun sebuah balai kota di atas taman indah yang dilindungi kaca khusus. Memastikan kadar oksigen cukup dan sinar matahari sesuai yang dibutuh. Ia bisa menghilangkan egonya untuk mencipta seni yang murni lewat bantuan teknologi. Mereka menampung salju di musim dingin dan mencairkannya di musim kering. Pipa-pipa mengairi persawahan dan kebun-kebun anggur di kolong balai kota. Air itu kemudian di bawa naik. Membuat tiang-tiang balai kota seakan air terjun yang menentang gravitasi. Menjiplak karya Raja Solomon, lantai-lantai balai kota sengaja dibuat tembus pandang dari batu alam yang dipoles sedemikian rupa agar transparan, membuatmu seakan berjalan di atas air ketika melewatinya.

Bukan hanya _Logos City_ seluruh negri pun sejauh ini bersuka cita dengan segala kemajuan teknologi. Manusia-manusia punya robot-robot yang membantu penyelsaian pekerjaan. Tembok-tembok jalanan di lukis oleh _graviti-graviti_ indah yang diganti sebulan sekali. Beberapa berisi ilustrasi tentang apa itu cantik dan beberapa berisi puisi.

Para orangtua menyekolahkan anak-anak mereka tanpa perduli biaya. Jika yang mereka kejar bukan posisi sebagai cendikiawan _Logos City_ tidak perlu terlalu memaksakan diri belajar. Angka kenakalan remaja pun jauh dari berabad-abad sebelumnya. Pendidikan moral dan gotong royong lebih ditekankan. Kebanyakan remaja lebih memilih mengabdikan diri pada misi-misi kemanusiaan di luar negri dari pada menyibukan diri menjadi bintang televisi.

Angka perceraian nyaris selalu menyentuh angka nol setiap tahun. Meskipun larangan menikah adalah sesuatu yang mutlak di _Logos City. _Itu tidak berlaku di provinsi atau kota-kota lain negri ini. Mereka diizinkan menikah, walau kalau bisa tak berdasar cinta. Hanya sekedar mencari pasangan genetik yang sempurna untuk kelanjutan keturunan. Karna mereka tak hidup abadi seperti para cendikiawan, namun ingin tetap memiliki satu dua orang yang mengenang.

Dan bagi mereka yang tidak ingin menikah, teknologi kloning menjamur dimana-mana. Dan bisa dengan sangat mudah dilakukan dengan biaya yang bisa dijangkau tentu saja. Biasanya peminatnya datang dari usia 25 tahun hingga 30 tahun. Mereka akan menyimpan hasil kloning di laboratorium tempat mereka membuat. Ketika merasa semakin tua, seseorang dapat datang kesana dan mengambil kloning simpanannya. Atau bahkan beberapa paket menawarkan pemindahan ingatan pada kloning tersebut. Beberapa orang yang berharap hidup abadi, bisa membuat setidaknya sampai sepuluh kloning.

Tidak sepraktis para cendikiawan yang langsung berumur panjang. Tapi bolehlah untuk mengakali kematian.

Lelaki dengan helai platinum itu meniup kecil poninya. Membayangkan seandainya ia tak bertindak cepat diawal pembangunan pasca revolusi, apa yang bisa terjadi pada negri ini? Tidak, bukan... Lebih tepatnya apa yang bisa terjadi pada kehidupan manusia di bumi ini? Mata lelaki itu menyipit, tersenyum tipis untuk hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri.

Lucius Malfoy, _The Legend of Dragon._

Itu eksistensinya saat ini.

Ia membuang dirinya yang lama untuk menjadi dirinya kini.

Matanya memejam, ia tidak mengakui keberadaannya lagi sejak _Logos City _mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pemegang kendali atas negri ini. Bahkan takhta pemimpin-pemimpin negri lain tunduk pada perintah yang keluar dari cendikiawan – cendikiawan _Logos City_. Ia tiada, karena itulah yang kini ada pada eksistensinya adalah gagasan. Hanya ide-ide agar kehidupan sempurna yang ia bangun susah payah di seluruh negrinya bisa bertahan.

Untuk kepentingan bersama.

Tak ada lagi eksistensinya.

Tapi mata emerald itu menatapnya. Menatap keberadaannya sebagai ia.

Mata emerald milik guru terkasihnya. Dan rambut halus berantakan dari pria yang bertarung setia bersamanya. Cinta kedua orang itu mengkhianatinya.

Dan sekarang emerald itu menggoyahkan keyakinannya. Atas dasar kekuatan apa hingga remaja kekurangan gizi itu mampu melawannya yang dapat melakukan perjanjian dengan takdir -mahluk autis yang selama berabad-abad sering manusia kutuki-.

"Blaise.. Apa kau mau mendengar puisi?"lelaki itu mendongak sedikit, kaca spion mobil itu membaca gerakannya dan menyesuaikan dengan sudut pandang yang ia cari.

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan.."Ada jutaan orang di luar sana yang menginginkan posisinya saat ini. Dimana ia bisa mendengar mutiara-mutiara bijak kapan saja langsung dari sang Filsuf Agung.

Lelaki dengan luka mengerikan di wajah itu mulai menyusun kata-kata indah yang diingatnya dengan sepenuh jiwa," Di hatimu itu elang

Sayapnya adalah anugrah, agar ia selalu terbang

Lantas atas dasar apa kau mengiba ingin mengekang?" Blaise menunggu lanjutan.

Tapi bermenit-menit usai Tuannya tak lagi berkata apa-apa. Lelaki itu menambah kecepatan kendaraannya. Naik lagi satu kilometer menuju balaikota yang menjelma nirwana.

"Tuhan..."sang cendikiawan besar menutup mata. Blaise tak menyahut, tak merasa diajak berbicara.

"Kurasa ia memang ada..", Mengingat saat ia menemukan remaja bermata emerald itu di sebuah toilet umum tua. Di _Hedos City_, ia sekedar ingin menengok neraka tadinya.

Tapi tubuh mungil remaja kecil itu menggejolakan eksistensinya hadir hari itu juga. Setelah ketiadaannya selama nyaris satu abad.

Hari itu lelaki itu mengekang sayap kedigdayaan pikirannya. Ia membiarkan nafsunya berontak. Merendahkannya sama dengan strata kebinatangan.

Dan emerald itu menggoyahkannya keyakinannya. Tentang untuk apa keberadaannya di dunia.

"Tuan.."panggilan Blaise menyudahi pemikirannya tentang berbagai hal terkait sinar mata emerald itu. Pria itu sudah membukakan pintu. Mereka memarkir mobil di depan _lobby_ utama Balai Kota. Mobil yang melayang 11 kilometer di atas tanah.

"Hari ini para pelajar tingkat akhir yang akan menerima gelar Cendikiawan. Mereka akan mengikuti rapat, Tuan.."Blaise sekali lagi mengingatkan. Lalu pria berkulit eksotis itu membacakan agenda rapat hari ini.

Ketika keduanya berjalan memasuki _hall_ utama sekumpulan pelajar dari sekolah khusus wanita tiba bersamaan. Seorang wanita yang sudah nampak cukup berumur. Pada gaun putihnya terselip bros hijau berbentuk bunga dengan bagian mahkota yang lingkarannya dihiasi _ruby_ merah marun. Jika kau teliti dari dekat kau bisa melihat lambang singa mengaum dari sana.

"Dan kita sampai di _hall_ utama dari balai kota.. _Logos City _membangun Balai kota taman gantung ini dalam waktu 7 tahun. Waktu yang relatif singkat dibandingkan pembangunan-pembangunan lainnya di masa lalu seperti piramida Spinx atau tembok Raksasa Cina.. Ada pertanyaan sampai disini? Ah.. dan perlu Saya ingatkan pada Anda semua calon cendikiawan muda, kalian hanya punya hak mendengarkan dalam rapat nanti. Jangan ada interupsi apapun, dapat dipahami?"seorang gadis dengan surai coklat keemasan yang menjuntai, ikal panjangnya mencapai setengah punggung.

"Ya? Hermione ?"

"Sophies... Apakah hari ini kami akan dipertemukan dengan Pemimpin Agung? Karna kudengar tahun lalu Pemimpin Agung tidak berkesempatan untuk hadir.."Lelaki misterius yang melangkah di samping Blaise tersenyum tipis. Ia ingat kejadian itu, tahun lalu tiba-tiba saja remaja bermata emerald kesukaannya pingsan setelah mereka selesai berhubungan.

'Pengantin'nya terkena demam, sedikit nuraninya, ia paksakan dirinya untuk tinggal.

"Hari ini kita menyingkirkan sekat, Sophies Mcgonagall", Blaise menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar suara Tuannya keluar. Tertinggal sekitar 3 langkah di belakang. Ia berpaling sejenak saja tiba-tiba sudah kehilangan pergerakan Tuannya.

"Ah.. Filsuf Agung.."wanita itu tersenyum ramah. Meskipun garis wajahnya tak nampak terlalu sumringah. "Anda akan hadir hari ini?" wanita itu tersenyum kecil meminta pemakluman dari tatapan kecewa Hermione yang belum ia jawab pertanyaannya.

"Saya adalah gagasan para pemikir muda. Dan nurani dari kebijaksanaan yang masih ranum di akar. Hadir raga saya, mungkin tak berarti apa-apa.."Pria dengan topeng itu menarik senyum. beberapa gadis di belakang sang Sophies tua mundur teratur. Sementara Hermione, gadis itu mematung.

"Anda adalah kunci negri ini.. Bagaimana mungkin itu tak berarti?" lelaki yang lebih nampak muda hanya mengangguk pelan. Merasa harus segera pamit dari sana. Risih dengan wajah-wajah waspada para gadis-gadis suci. Mereka yang akan menjadi Cendikiawan tak akan berkesempatan menikah. Diharamkan untuk melebur dalam cinta.

"Semoga murid-muridmu mendapatkan siraman pengalaman dan dilingkupi kebijaksanaan.." lelaki itu melangkah seakan melayang. Ringan dan tanpa beban.

"Begitu juga dengan Anda.."Blaise berjalan kembali di belakang Tuannya. Hermione memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu begitu ditunduki oleh ajudannya. Mereka menaiki sebuah lift privat yang bisa membawa mereka ke ruangan mana saja di bangunan ini.

Begitu wanita yang memilih penampilan paruh bayanya untuk sisa kekekalannya berbalik, sebuah tangan mengacung dengan semangat. "Ya? Hermione?"

"Siapa yang baru saja Anda ajak bicara, Sophies Mcgonagall?"wanita itu memiringkan wajahnya. Keherangan dengan nada antusias yang diliputi kebahagiaan milik Hermione.

"Aku suka semangatmu,Nak.. Tapi kumohon perlahanlah.."Hermione menurunkan tangannya hati-hati. Merasa telah berperilaku kurang sopan.

"Ia seseorang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi di _Logos City_..",tiba-tiba saja riuh suara berbisik. Rata-rata nadanya keterkejutan dan sedikit mencibir. Mcgonagall menepuk tangannya dua kali untuk menghentikan persebaran gossip.

"Ya? Apalagi Hermione?"Mcgonagall menahan suara tak sabarnya.

"Apa ia seseorang cendikiawan yang sangat bijaksana?"menarik, pikir Mcgonagall. Sinar terpukau di mata Hermione bukan sesuatu yang diperkirakan.

"Apa kau merasa ia begitu?"pertanyaan mereka di balik pertanyaan adalah hal biasa bagi para calon cendikiawan.

"Ya.."

"lalu apa masalahnya? Kau seharusnya belajar yakin pada apa yang kau pikir bisa kau yakini.."Hermione menggeleng pelan.

Kerutan di dahi Mcgonagall menebal,"Tapi sudut bibir kanannya terluka. Bukankah ia seorang Sophis? Seharusnya dengan meminum ramuan hidup abadi ia bisa menghilangkan luka itu bukan?"Mcgonagall tersenyum ramah sekali lagi.

"Pertanyaan yang terdengar agak semtiumentil Hermione.. kendalikan emosimu.."teguran kedua. Hermione menundukan pandangan.

"Tidak semua Sophis merasa harus berpenampilan sempurna.. itu saja yang bisa ku jawab.."

"Tapi senyumnya juga menyembunyikan luka.."Hermione mendebat. Mcgonagall menatap gadis itu keheranan.

"Bukankah seharusnya kaum Shopis dapat mengendalikan titik-titik emosionalnya?"di pertanyaan itu keduanya terdiam. Lalu lalang dunia seakan terabaikan telinga.

"Tidak semua Sophis di masa lalu, merasa butuh untuk menyembunyikan seluruh kesakitannya. Dan lagi ia bukan sekedar Sophis. Ia seorang Filsuf, mereka yang lebih mengerti soal kehendak bebas. Dibandingkan kita, orang-orang yang pemikirannya mendekati para dewa."

Itu saja. Dan sesi tanya jawab ditutup detik itu juga. Hermione menengok ke arah pintu yang lelaki itu masuki.

Selama beberapa menit gadis itu berjalan ke depan sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang. Mengabaikan beberapa kata-kata gurunya. Sesuatu yang biasanya paling Hermione hindari. Berharap pintu itu kembali terbuka.

Pada detik ia diharuskan menyerah.

Hermione mendengar deritnya, dan sesosok pelayan yang tadi mendampingi pria itu keluar dengan pria lain. Sama, itu rambut platina keemasan yang sama. Namun panjangnya jauh berbeda. Dan lelaki ini mengikatnya, rambut halusnya. Dan wajahnya tak tersembunyi topeng lagi. Pria ini juga terlihat lebih cerah. Lebih menerangi dari pria tadi. Dan tentu sangat tampan dengan pandangan mata yang dengan kulit putih pucat dan kharisma yang jauh lebih menarik dari pria sebelumnya.

Hermione mendesah kecewa saat tahu lelaki itu tak dapat lagi dilihatnya.

Gadis itu hanya tidak tahu, ia melewatkan sebuah senyum. Senyum penyembunyi luka yang didebatnya barusan saja.

* * *

_Hedos City_, senja yang muram sekitar 2 tahun lalu.

Remaja bertubuh mungil itu berdiri menggigil di samping toilet umum pria. Sudah seminggu ini ia dipekerjakan disana oleh bibinya. Mrs. Dursley. Di _Hedon City_, kau bisa mendapatkan pelayanan _sex_ dimana saja. Dengan siapa saja yang kau mau. Termasuk di toilet umum.

Ada setidaknya 5 bilik khusus yang memang disediakan untuk sesuatu seperti 'itu'.Itu sebabnya remaja kecil itu hari ini hanya menggunakan drees pink tipis yang hanya menutupi sampai paha atasnya. Dibaliknya ia hanay menggunakan cawat dari sebuah kain yang tidak kalah tipis. Keadaan nyaris telanjang ini bibinya yang merencanakan. Karna sejak seminggu lalu berdiri di sana. Harry, nama remaja kecil itu tak juga mendapatkan pelanggan.

"Berapa umurmu?"seorang remaja? Harry bertanya-tanya. Tidak biasanya remaja menggunakan fasilitas ini. Apalagi dengan tampilan necis, seperti seorang pelajar dari _Logos City_. Orang-orang yang menginginkan sex di tolet umum biasanya pria-pria yang sudah berumur dan tak mampu bertahan lama di ranjang. Maka para remaja yang belum banyak tahu soal sex adalah pilihan aman bagi mereka untuk terpuaskan.

"15 tahun.." lelaki muda di hadapannya juga terlihat berumur tidak jauh dengannya. Ia pasti masih seorang pelajar. Dan mungkin saja tersesat. Ia terlihat tampan, dan wajah mungilnya mengingatkan Harry pada kisah-kisah romansa dari italia yang pernah ia baca di tempat pembuangan sampah.

Saat Nyonya Dursley berkata bahwa ia tidak punya uang untuk membelikan Harry makanan. Karna ke anak mereka, sepupu Harry harus merayakan ulang tahunnya. Maka Harry mengais makanan di tempat pembuangan sampah komplek mereka. Dan seorang ibu dengan penuh kemarahan menjewer telinga anaknya yang tengah membawa setumpuk buku. Ia marah karena anaknya mempelajari sastra. Ia marah karna seharusnya ia mempelajari sains dan menjadi Cendikiawan klinis di _Logos City._ Itu posisi yang amat didambakan banyak pihak.

Harry mendesah pasrah. Memikirkan _Logos City_ adalah hal terkonyol yang dilakukan seorang penjaja tubuh saat bertransaksi dengan 'pembeli'nya.

"Ah.. pas sekali.. aku dan temanku butuh 'pelayanan' darimu... berapa yang kau minta?"pria yang tak banyak basa basi pikir Harry.

"Maksud Anda? Threesome?"pria itu tersenyum dengan menawan sambil mengangguk, tidak tahu saja kalau senyumnya sama sekali tidak menghibur luka di jiwa Harry.

"20.000 pync?" kagok menyebut mata uang itu, karna Harry bahkan tak tahu bagaimana mengeja kata itu. Ia tak pernah menyentuh uang. Seluruh hasil kerja serabutannya harus segera disetorkan kepada bibinya.

Pync, Mata uang universal yang kini digunakan di seluruh dunia. Kecuali _Logos City_, mereka tidak berbisnis di dalam kota itu. Karna itu tidak ada uang di dalamnya. Sebagai perbandingan pync bisa dikatakan bernilai sama seperti dollar amerika serikat seabad yang lalu, tapi dengan fluktuasi nilai lebih rendah.

"Terlalu murah untuk mata emeraldmu yang membuat temanku terobsesi.."pemuda itu menunjuk mobil yang terparkir jauh di ujung jalan. Mobil van tenaga surya yang dibantu alat anti gravitasi, sehingga melayang di atas permukaan tanah dengan ketinggian maksimal 7 kaki. Bukan mobil yang terlalu mewah. Tapi jelas bukan juga sesuatu yang terlalu murah.

Harry bertanya-tanya siapa teman pria ini? Apakah mungkin seorang gadis? Maksudnya.. bukankah barusan saja pria ini berkata tergila-gila. Remaja laki-laki mana yang cukup bodoh tergila-gila pada binar mata lelaki lainnya?

Ah ya... Harry lupa ada cukup banyak yang seperti itu kini.

"Kami membayarmu 100.000 pync untuk satu malam ini, bagaimana?"Harry tidak tahu harus membiarkan matanya berbinar atau mendengus pasrah. Tapi dengan uang sebanyak itu ia bisa dengan cepat membebaskan diri dari hutangnya dengan keluarga Dursley.

"Jika ditambah 50.000 pync, anda tidak akan keberatan kan?"Harry menirukan gerakan pinggul yang diajarkan temannya sesama penjaja diri kemarin. Pemuda di hadapan Harry terkekeh geli.

" Gerakan pinggul tadi tidak cocok dengan jika memuaskan... Temanku mungkin akan memberimu lebih dari itu.."bisik pria itu sambil menjilat kuping Harry. Satu gigitan kecil itu menyengat harry, saat ia berusaha kembali menatap wajah itu. Ia bisa merasakan matanya makin kabur dari sebelumnya.

Ia tahu kacamata bundar miliknya sudah tidak layak dengan penglihatannya yang amat kabur. Tapi ia tidak pernah melihat sesuatu sekabur ini. Tubuhnya ambruk, remaja berwajah italia itu sigap menghambur. Menangkap tubuh limbung Harry. Memapahnya menuju sebuah mobil.

"Tenanglah Harry.. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa menyembuhkan seseorang.. Seluruh negri ini akan berhutamg padamu.."

* * *

Remaja kecil itu terborgol kuat kedua tangannya pada tiang ranjang. Matanya ditutup sebuah kain hitam. Cawatnya telah terlepas, remaja lelaki itu hanya menggunakan dress pinknya yang tersibak setengah. Cairan sperma berhamburan di atas tubuhnya. Ia kini tengah mengatur nafas. Ia barusan saja sadar, setelah 'disiksa' sekitar setengah jam lalu. Ketika sebuah vibrator di dalam lubangnya bergetar dengan maksimal. Dan dalam sekejap digantikan sebuah penis yang menegang sama maksimalnya di dalam _hole_nya.

Harry tidak bisa berteriak saat itu karna mulutnya disumpal dengan cawat miliknya. "Apa ini pengalaman pertama anusmu? Hmm?"kedalaman suara itu menenggelamkan Harry dalam keputusasaan. Jemari dingin pria itu meraba rakus dua tonjolan kecil di dada Harry yang berkeringat entah sejak kapan.

"Apa kau pernah memasukan jarimu ke lubang sempit ini? Sesekali kau harus merasakan sensasi dari lubangmu sendiri..Harry..ungh.."benda itu bergerak sesuka sang pemilik di dalam sana. Begitu keras dan menghancurkan. Harry baru kali ini merasakan setiap inchi kulit di dalam lubangnya disentuh, dipanaskan oleh lelehan pre-cum.

"Ngggh... mmhh.."raganya melengkung seperti busur setiap kali menerima sentakan dari benda itu. Lebih dari 5 menit terlewat dan sensasi panas itu tak juga berkurang. Nyeri yang nikmat ia rasakan pada daging kelelakian kecilnya yang bahkan belum pernah Harry sentuh oleh tangannya sendiri.

Seakan tahu yang Harry pikirkan, pria itu menyentuh permukaan kulit di ujung kejantanan Harry."Apa milikku begitu luar biasa? Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhmu dari tadi dan kau bisa berdiri setegak ini? Kau memang mahluk rendahan.."lalu pria itu tertawa dengan kesakitan yang disembunyikan dalam oktaf suaranya yang memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Lelaki kecil itu tak bisa bertahan lebih lama dengan permainan seorang ahli di selangkangannya. Kepalanya pusing dan perutnya seakan diaduk-aduk. Ditambah sentakan- sentakan benda di dalam holenya yang melengkungkan tubuh. Daging lelakinya berkedut, lubang di ujung benda kecil itu mengeluarkan pejuh. Berhamburan ke segala sisi di tubuh.

"Kau berani mendahuluiku, hmm? Kau ingin disiksa seperti apa lagi, pelacur?"Hati Harry meringis untuk sebutan terakhir yang disematkan pria itu untuknya. Ya, ia memang menjual tubuh. Bahkan untuk lelaki tua di toilet umum. Ia tahu ia tak pantas hidup. Tapi hidup tak memantaskan orang lain seharusnya, untuk menyebut dirinya seperti itu.

Gerakan pinggul pria itu makin membabi buta. Bahkan daging di tengah selangkangan Harry dengan cepat kembali terbangun. Lelaki itu menempelkan sesuatu pada dua titik tersensitf di dada Harry. Perangsang getar, yang makin membuat Harry melonjak tak karu-karu. Ia ingin berdoa, pada apapun yang bisa mengabulkan. Berharap segalanya cepat berakhir pada detik itu juga.

Mungkin saja sesuatu yang mengabulkan doa itu ada,"Bersiaplah...haaaah... eungh.."

Detik itu ia bisa merasakan dinding anusnya mencapai kerapatan maksimal, sementara daging kebanggaan pria itu membesar dengan optimal. Dengan situasi serba mendesak itulah, detik yang ditunggu Harry datang. Saat cairan kental itu menyemprot hingga terasa hangat ke dalam perutnya. Meluber ke sisi-sisi luar lubanganya. Pada detik itulah kesadaran Harry kembali menghilang. Ia berfikir bahwa segalanya telah tamat.

Dan saat terbangun, bibirnya megap-megap. Perasaannya terasa pengap saat menemukan bahwa doanya tak ada yang mengabulkan. Ia masih dalam posisi sama. Terhinakan dan penuh kenistaan di atas ranjang untuk menjajakan kenikmatan.

Dengan tamak menghisap oksigen yang bisa ia hirup dari udara. Kain di mulutnya tak lagi membebani tenggorokan. Getaran di dadanya sudah menghilang. Tapi penglihatannya masih tertutupi kain hitam. Dan sebuah vibrator dengan brutal kembali menjajah lubangnya yang sudah terasa sangat membengkak. Dan kini ia benar-benar telanjang bulat. Dengan seluruh permukaan kulit yang terekspos bebas, harry bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Jemari itu menyentuh perlahan dari ujung jempol kakinya yang tergelitik, hingga kejantanannya yang mulai kembali menegang. Menampilkan urat-urat yang nampak kokoh, meskipun bersandingan dengan ukuran penis yang kecil. Ia juga sedikit menekan _scrotum_ remaja kurus tersebut.

"ummh.."Harry mengeluhkan hasratnya yang kembali naik.

"Kau suka mimpimu?"suara ini sungguh berbeda dari pria yang tadi datang dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya. Menawar harga tubuhnya. Suara ini dingin mengiris-ngiris, anehnya entah mengapa membuat kejantanan Harry terasa tegang. Ada nada kebencian yang terselip di dalam suara itu. Juga penyesalan di saat bersamaan.

"Eungh..eunh...haaaaah..."Harry merasakan sesuatu memperberat kejantanannya. Ia merasakan ngilu yang lumayan.

"Aku menambahkan _piercing_ disini.."Harry menelan ludah saat merasakan saliva sang pemilik suara yang membasahi ujung penisnya. Anting-anting itu terasa berat dan menghinakan.

"Ah.. dan aku juga membersihkan bulu-bulu halus yang mengganggu pemandangan.."lelaki kurus itu bisa merasakan bahwa penisnya ditelanjangi. Bagaimana mata pisau terasa dekat sekali dengan kulit penisnya.

"Kau tidak ingin pisau ini melukaimu kan?"pisau dengan sisa-sisa bulu itu ditempelkan pada pipi Harry. Dingin yang mengiris terasa menghampiri. Harry ketakutan setengah mati.

"Oh.. Kau terangsang? Hanya dengan pisau cukur?"pria itu menyelingi kalimatnya dengan tawa. "Kau benar-benar pecinta seks, kurasa.."telunjuk pria itu menekan lubang penis Harry.

"Siapa kau?"pertanyaan itu terasa masuk akal di telinga Harry. Ia hanya ingin tahu siapa yang menyetubuhinya itu saja. Cukup nama. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa memprotes apa-apa dengan pekerjaannya sekarang.

Tapi bukan sebuah nama yang ia dapatkan. Harry justru dibalik badannya dengan kasar, dan sebuah cambukan keras mengenai punggungnya. Harry menjerit detik itu juga. Jeritan kesakitan yang belum pernah ia keluarkan seumur hidupnya yang penuh kesakitan. Pria itu mengulang cambukannya hingga 3 kali. Harry menjerit makin tinggi setiap kali.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa wanita itu lebih memilihmu.."itu seharusnya kalimat tanya, tapi jatuh bermakna datar saat barusan saja pria itu mengatakannya. Harry bertanya-tanya, wanita siapa? Ia baru 15 tahun dan hari-harinya hanya dihabiskan untuk bekerja serabutan, budak hina keluarga Dursley. Kekasih siapa yang pernah ia rebut memangnya?

"AAAAaaaaargh!"lelaki muda tanpa kacamata bututnya itu tak perduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin semua ini cepat berakhir. Setelah cambukan tadi, sekali lagi pria itu mencambuk dan mencabut sekaligus vibrator dalam lubangnya. Darah segar bisa ia cium mengudara.

"Hentikan..."Harry mengeluh lemah. Tangan kekar itu mencengkram wajahnya, menekan kedua bagian pipinya. Memaksanya membuka mulutnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir pelayan nafsu sepertimu berhak untuk bicara?"lelaki itu meludahi wajah Harry. Lalu meratakan saliva itu di atas permukaan wajah Harry dengan lidahnya. Saat lidah itu menjilat bibirnya, ia merasakan efek listrik mengalir ke kejantanannya. Harry memaksa diri mengigit bibir, menahan lenguhan agar tak kembali dicibir.

Sesuatu yang keras dan besar menyentuh ujung hidung Harry, remaja bertubuh kurus itu bahkan kehabisan ludah untuk ia telan. Aroma maskulin menyebar dari benda itu, sedikit lembab pada bagian ujungnya. Harry bertahan agar benda itu tak masuk ke mulutnya. Ia benci oral sex karena resikonya yang terlalu...errr... begitulah... ia hanya membencinya, itu saja.

"Puaskan aku... bukankah kau ingin semuanya cepat berakhir?"sebuah cambukan lagi-lagi mendarat di tubuh Harry. Kali ini mengenai kulit pantatnya. Harry ingin meringis, saat tiba-tiba saja benda besar yang menegang tadi menerobos mulutnya, batang kejantanan yang cukup panjang itu melesak hingga ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"gerakan lidahmu.."bisiknya mengancam. Harry memutar lidahnya di dalam sana, membiarkan rongga mulutnya memberikan pijatan-pijatan. Kepalanya mengikuti gerakan yang dikomandoi tangan lelaki itu yang masih mencengkramnya kuat.

"Ah..."nafas pria itu terbebani kenikmatan. Harry merasakan cengkraman pria itu di kepalanya mulai melonggar."Wanita itu mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk anak yang menelan penis orang lain demi uang?! "suara kemarahan itu lagi, sinis sekali. Wanita itu kembali dibicarakan. Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang pria ini bicarakan?

Jemari jenjang pria itu mencengkram kejantanan Harry, mengolesinya dengan sesuatu, terasa sangat licin. Awalnya remaja kurus itu tak memperdulikan sensasi dingin pada daging kejantanannya ketika cengkraman pria itu terlepas dari sana. Tapi kemudian sensasi itu berganti dengan rasa hangat yang nyaman, daging kelelakian seakan menerima pijatan relaksasi yang begitu memanjakan. Sejenak fokus Harry terhadap kejantanan pria yang ada di mulutnya kini terabaikan.

"Kau menyukai ramuan ini? Apa kau ingin merasakan tangan yang meraciknya?"

Nafas Harry tersenggal, kejantanannya menegang sangat. Ia merasa seakan seluruh aliran darah di tubuhnya kini dipaksa mengalir ke sana. Dua bola kecilnya terasa sesak, seakan produksi cairannya dioptimalkan. Ia ingin segera keluar, tapi tak ada rangsang tambahan danitu menyiksanya. Kepala Harry dijauhkan tiba-tiba dari daging kelelakian pria itu yang barusan saja nyaris berkedut.

"Blaise.."Harry terkaget-kaget saat mendengar suara langkah lain mendekat. Ia panik saat tahu bahwa mereka tidak sendirian dalam ruangan ini. Ada berapa banyak orang disini? Harry bertanya-tanya. Siapa saja yang sudah menyaksikan kebanggaannya sebagai seorang laki-laki diberi anting-anting? Dan mendengar jeritan memohonnya tadi?

Tangan milik lelaki lain, mengambil alih kekuasaan atas tubuh Harry. Pria itu menyeret Harry ke sudut lain ruangan. Mendudukannya di atas tubuh lelaki pertama. Mereka kini duduk di atas sofa. Beludru yang lembut, kulit Harry bisa merasakannya. Ikatan tangan Harry digantikan dengan sebuah borgol yang sama mengekangnya.

"Kita mulai permainan berikutnya?"Harry dibiarkan bersandar di dadanya yang bidang. Kulit itu terasa dingin, meskipun debar jantungnya terdengar tak berirama.

"Haaah.. ngh.."daging kelelakian itu kini masuk dengan lebih manusiawi. Namun, lenguhan Harry tak tertahankan lagi. Cairan Harry menyemprot ketika baru saja penis lelaki itu memasukinya setengah. Pria di belakangnya tertawa merendahkan.

"_Pervert.._"sepotong kata itu sudah cukup menghancurkan nurani Harry. Ia tidak bisa berkilah, ia menikmatinya. Meskipun hatinya tetap bersikeras menolak.

"Lepaskan ikatan matanya!"tangan lelaki satunya, lebih besar dan lebih kasar dari pria pertama. Harry mengerjap, menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya. Ia melihat wajah seorang remaja dengan perasaan bersalah yang kentara menatapnya. Kulitnya cokelat eksotis, bibirnya berucap perlahan nyaris tak terdengar. "_maaf_".

"Apa kau jatuh cinta pada pelayanku, pelacur kecil?"

"Aargh!"pria itu menggigit cuping Harry keras. Seakan baru saja teringat, ia terburu-buru meneroboskan seluruh bagian dari daging kebanggaannya yang tersisa. "AAAAAaaargh!" jeritan Harry akan menyakitkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Sebenarnya begitu pula pria yang kini kejantanannya kembali dijepit oleh dinding-dinding dalam lubang Harry. Tapi kemarahan dan dendam menghancurkan moral kecendikiawanannya. Darah Sang _Legend of Dragon_ tak mempan membendung detak jantungnya yang menginginkan permainan pemacu adrenalinnya.

Pria itu mulai bergerak begitu gaung teriakan Harry mereda,"Blaise.. daging kecil itu butuh sentuhanmu sepertinya.." Mata Harry memohon pada pria itu. Manik hitam pria itu mengabaikannya. Ia menyentuh daging kejantanan Harry yang tak seberapa besar.

"Gunakan mulutmu..",bisik pria yang mulai mempercepat gerakannya di lubang belakang Harry mengancam. Blaise, pria itu ragu-ragu menjilat. Harry mengaduh, saat lelaki itu mulai berani mengulum.

Tangan pria di belakangnya menahan kepala Harry agar tetap melihat ke bawah. Menatap Blaise yang berjongkok mengerjai kejantanannya. "Perhatikan baik-baik bagiamana daging kecil itu terangsang, mahluk rendah.."

Ya, Harry menyaksikan bagaimana manik hitam pria itu memandanginya dingin kali ini. Ia ketakutan, jika diperbolehkan memilih ia ingin tangan dingin pria ini yang menyentuhnya. Apa boleh ia memilih? Atau bahkan mungkin mati terdengar lebih baik. Namun kejantanannya bereaksi, pada gesekan-gesekan lidah lelaki berkulit eksotis di hadapannya. Dan tentu saja sentakan-sentakan tidak sabar lelaki di belakangnya yang dua kali lebih menggairahkan dari permainan sebelumnya.

Harry mengumpulkan sisa-sisa suaranya untuk mendesah sekali, saat cairannya sekali lagi berhambur keluar. Dan dengan tenaga sisa dari sisa-sisa ia mengatakan sebuah kalimat,"izinkan aku mati.."

Begitu bisikannya.

Dengan sisa tenaganya Harry mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang. Menendang bahu Blaise sehingga kejantannnaya terlepas dari cengkraman mulutnya. Melesakkan lebih dalam daging kelelakian dari pria yang sedang menggagahinya.

"Aku tak tahu siapa wanita yang kau bicarakan.."Harry bergumam, memanfaatkan kekagetan yang melanda dua pria lain di ruangan itu. Harry menggerakan pinggulnya sendiri. Memberikan kepuasan untuk lelaki di belakangnya. Pria dengan tawa menghina yang tak hanya menghancurkan hatinya.

Tapi juga melukai jiwanya sendiri.

Harry mengetahuinya, entah bagiamana ia tahu. Itu bukan urusannya.

"Jika wanita itu mengkhianatimu untukku.. Aku akan memberikan diriku padamu.."Lelaki itu merasakan kenikmatan yang tak bisa, bahkan ia bayangkan lewat imajinasi terliarnya.

Bagaimana tubuh kecil penuh luka itu menggerakan dirinya sendiri, menyentuh kejantanannya sendiri atau desahan-desahan yang menggairahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan tentu saja itu berdampak pada adrenalin pria itu yang makin tak terkendali.

Jemari dingin itu meraih lengan kecil Harry, menyatukan sela-sela jari. Mempercepat ritme pergulatan keduanya. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam rambut berantakan Harry, wangi unik yang menguar dari sana membangkitkan rangsangan tersendiri.

Pria di belakang Harry makin membabi buta. Sementara Blaise mundur beberapa langkah. Menjauh dari tarian keduanya di atas sofa yang makin menggila. Suara decak sprema terdengar samar tertutupi, teriakan Harry dan lenguhan pria yang menggagahinya.

"Aaaaaaaaah..hah..Argh.."Pencapaian yang kesekian kali. Harry merasa lubangnya dipenuhi.

"Setelah ini izinkan aku mati..Aakh.."sebuah titik dihujam tepat oleh ujung daging kelelakian pria itu. Seakan berusaha manandai, meyakinkan hak milik.

Setitik air mata Harry, mengalir sedetik.

"Kau tidak kuizinkan mati.."pria di belakang Harry balas berbisik. Kali ini suaranya tak sedingin tadi. Harry merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di punggungnya. Dengan batas minimum tenaganya, Harry berusaha berbalik. Tapi ia terlalu lemah untuk menggerakan seluruh badannya hingga nyaris jatuh dari sofa. Untungnya tubuh limbung itu tertangkap jemari dingin yang tadi mencambuknya.

Kini mengusapi keringat di tubuhnya dengan kelembutan.

"Apa kau suka puisi?"Harry dengan nafas yang tersenggal. Tersenyum untuk pria yang masih menangis tanpa suara di belakangnya. Blaise menyingkir dari sana. Membiarkan keduanya menikmati privasi bersama. Blaise merasa sudah tahu terlalu cinta mengkombinasikan kesakitan dan kenikmatan dalam ironi yang melebur simfoni..

Tangan pria di belakang punggung Harry, menyebrang ke depan. Memeluk tubuh kurus kekurangan gizi itu teramat perlahan. Dengan gemetar penyesalan,"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara.." bibirnya yang terluka bakar ingin meminta maaf. Tapi mengganjal di tenggorokan.

Tiba-tiba saja moralitasnya kembali, di saat-saat klimaks adegan paling binatang yang bisa ia lakukan pada seorang bocah yang sebenarnya tak bersalah. Tak berurusan apa-apa dengan kesepian yang meracuni kepribadian sang cendikiawan.

Harry tersenyum meski ia tahu lelaki di belakangnya tak mampu melihat itu,"

Ogni poesia non è stato creato  
c'è sempre una domanda  
Sarebbe ancora l'amore lì?

E la poesia non è sempre detto  
la poesia può essere trasformato in un comportamento  
anche se solo respiro attrazioni

La poesia è un universo vasto  
non coperti da una parola netta**"

Harry terbatuk, lalu terkekeh pelan. "puisi yang ku pungut dari tempat sampah.."

Lalu massa tubuh Harry seutuhnya bersandar pada pria di belakang punggungnya. Lelaki di belakang Harry tahu remaja itu kehilangan kesadaran, sepenuhnya.

"Apa kau masih menginginkan namaku?" pria itu menghentikan tangis tanpa suaranya. Mencabut daging kelelakiannya dari _hole_ Harry yang berdarah-darah. Membawanya menuju ranjang. Menatap tubuh mungil yang dipahat Tuhan sedemikian rupa hingga membuatnya kehilangan akal.

Kulit pucat pria itu dingin di bawah suhu rata-rata. Air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya tadi membeku dalam sekejapan mata. Tapi ia tersenyum. Dengan sedikit demi sedikit luka yang menghilang. Dan rasa hangat di rongga dadanya.

"La poesia è un universo vasto  
non coperti da una parola netta", ia mengulang kalimat puisi asing yang barusan saja didengarnya dengan sempurna. Kecerdasan pria itu ternyata tak menjadikannya benar-benar sebijaksana yang ayahnya janjikan.

Ia melepas topengnya, meraba luka mengerikan dan membuat jijik kebanyakan orang. "kau bisa mengatakan puisi semanis itu karna tak memandang wajahku..."Pria itu tersenyum dengan sisa-sisa kesakitannya.

"Ah dan..Namaku Draco,Harry.."

_****Ketika Hatiku Berucap**_

Setiap kali puisi tak tercipta  
selalu ada tanya  
masihkah cinta itu ada?

Padahal puisi tak selalu kata  
puisi bisa menjelma menjadi laku  
bahkan walau hanya sekedar tarikan nafas

Puisi adalah semesta luas  
tidak tertutup oleh jaring-jaring kata

Puisi Cinta Italia oleh NN


End file.
